A Second Chance at Love
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: (Olitz AU), Eight years ago Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant divorced vowing to never see the other again. To bad their eight-year-old twin girls don't exactly agree with this plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Second Chance at Love

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **_(Olitz AU), _Eight years ago Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant divorced vowing to never see the other again. To bad their eight-year-old twin girls don't exactly agree with this plan.

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting my first _Scandal _one-shot _The Perfect Gift_. One of my favorite movies as a child was _The Parent Trap _the original and the 90's remake. I thought it would be fun to have Olivia and Fitz as the parents with their twin girls Vivian Grant and Amelia Pope. I hope you all like this story and please remember to write a review good or bad!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Scandal _if I did Olivia and Fitz would be married enjoying their first year of marriage.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant asked his daughter for what was surely the millionth time since they'd arrived at San Francisco International Airport. He still couldn't believe that his little girl, his partner-in-crime was actually old enough to leave him, to go away to camp for six weeks, and have her own adventures. It seemed like just yesterday she had come screaming into the world, indigent at being pulled into this cold new world, with his blue eyes and her mother nose. "Because it's perfectly okay if you want to go back home. I'm sure that..."

"Daddy!" Vivian Grant exclaimed with a roll of her blue eyes as she turned around in her chair to face him. Her arms folded and her head cocked to the side. She looked so much like her mother in that moment that he couldn't stop himself from smiling softly. "We've talked about this. Camp Calloway is going to be amazing." Vivi had researched and researched some more in her search for the perfect summer camp. She had decided on Camp Calloway because it had a highly regarded theater program. She could imagine spending her days getting to be around other girls that liked to act. It was going to amazing of that she was sure.

"I know ladybug." He said causing her to smile at the use of her nickname. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulled her closer and placed a kiss at the top of her head, she had gotten her hair braided for her summer vacation, instead of her thick mass of curls, she instead had medium length box braids. "But I'm just going to miss you like crazy."

It was true he knew that the next few weeks where going to be bleak. And as a full time law professor at Stanford he wouldn't even have his work to take his mind off the fact that his daughter was gone.

"I'm going to miss you too daddy." Vivi said burrowing herself further into her father's side. He smelled of cigars, and peppermints. "Just don't spend the whole summer drinking scotch and smoking with Uncle Cy."

Fitz snorted with laughter as his eyes connected with his daughter. "I promise not to spend all my time with Uncle Cy, as long as you promise to call me if you need anything even if it's just to say hello."

"I promise daddy." Vivi said with a bright smile. Of all the people she was going to miss over the next six weeks her father was at the top of the list. He was a bit dorky, but he always knew the answer to her silly question and if he didn't the two would look it up. He had the best stories to tell and he was always there for her; from holding her that first day of kindergarten to rehearsing lines with when she had played Cinderella in her schools spring play. Her daddy was seriously the best father in the world.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grant? Ms. Grant?" An older woman in a flight attendants uniform questioned them. "We're going to start boarding in a few minutes. You should say your goodbyes now." She offered a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you very much." Fitz said turning back to give his daughter his full attention. "You ready to go ladybug?"

She was ready she had her bags packed, a small album filled with pictures of her dad, her Uncle Cyrus, her babysitter Lauren, her horse Wilson, and her most precious picture a crumbled, half torn up photo of her mother. She was dressed in her white wedding gown, her dark hair falling down in thick wavy curls, she would spend hours staring at the photo wondering what advice her mother would give, what stories she had to tell. "Yeah I'm ready." Vivi replied with a nod as she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"I love you ladybug." He said as the two stood up he enveloped her in a tight hug. A kiss placed on her temple and then a top her head.

"I love you too daddy." Vivi replied stepping away, following the flight attendant aboard the plan. Before she made the turn into the plane however she gave her dad wave, and blew him kiss before hurrying onto the plane.

Shaking his head Fitz stared out of the window waiting for the plane to take off, and wondering just what was he going to do with himself for the next six weeks.

* * *

"Did you know that Camp Calloway has horses?" Amelia Pope questioned her mother as they sat down for breakfast. It was Saturday, which meant Mia's favorite dish chocolate chip pancakes. In just a few hours Mia would be gone for six weeks, away to Camp Calloway.

It wasn't like this would be the first time the two would be separate. The nature of her mother, Olivia's, job was that she was always on the go. It was just that she was normally left in the care of her grandmother Maya, her Uncle Harrison, or one of her mothers trusted gladiators. She had never been left to her own devices before and Mia could feel the familiar surge of excitement moving through her body.

"I did know that." Olivia responded with a small smile breaking into her daughter's thoughts. She had done her own research when Mia had begun the possibilities of spending a few weeks of her summer vacation at camp. She agreed that Camp Calloway was a great place for her daughter. With its focus not just on the sports, but the arts, science, math and technologies as well. Her little girl was a tech wiz and she hopped that a few weeks with like minded people would help her break out of her shell. "And you are going to have a blast." Olivia promised.

"Do you really thank so?" Mia questioned as she stepped away from the table her meal of pancakes long since finished. She walked toward the sink and placed it inside and sighed as she felt her mother wrap her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm positive. You Amelia Pope are going to knock everyone socks off. What does Uncle Harrison always call us?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as she turned Mia around cupping her head in her hands.

"Gladiators."

"That's right sweet pea were gladiators. And gladiators aren't scared of anything."

"Excuse me?" Maya Pope questioned as she stepped into the kitchen. She smiled as she watched her daughter and her granddaughter embrace. She could see so much of Olivia in Mia, from her fiery attitude, to her high intelligence. But she could also see the remains of the man that had helped create her and she could feel her heart clench in the pain. "You guys better get a move on if you want Mia to make her plane." Maya said blinking back tears.

"Right mama." Olivia said with a nod of her head. "Why don't you go ahead upstairs but on your shoes and make sure you haven't left anything in your room."

Mia knew she hasn't left anything in her room. She had her duffle, her iPad, and a small album of her mom, grandma, Uncle Harrison, her mothers gladiators, and also a crumbled up photo of her father. A handsome man in an expensive suits and an expression of pure bliss and happiness on his face as he stared down at her mother on their wedding. But she didn't argue instead she nodded her head and hurried out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maya questioned her daughter as soon as she was sure they were truly alone, her granddaughter had a habit of listening in on adult conversations.

"Of course I want to do this. She's going to have a blast. It doesn't matter that I still see her as that small bundle, all wrinkly, crying up a storm until she was placed in my arms." Wrapping her arms over her chest a sudden chill running through her body. She could still see remember that flowered room with Fitz beside her holding her hand as he coached through the worse parts of her labor. Holding her babies first Vivian and then Mia. Being surprised that they had both inherited his blue eyes and her nose. They were in short perfection. She had to blink back tears as the sudden pain that one of her babies wasn't in her arms was in fact living in California with no idea that she had a mother who thought of her everyday, a sister who would love and relish the idea of having a sibling.

"Livvie?" Her mother questioned breaking into her thoughts. Brushing away her tear Olivia looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I'm fine." Olivia promised the conversation that her mother wanted to have was one that Olivia just wasn't ready for she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready for it.

"Okay mommy I double and triple checked our list and I have everything." Mia promised Olivia laughed softly as she looked at her before nodding her head.

"Okay then baby lets go. You have an adventure to start."

"An adventure." Mia repeated softly. That what this was an adventure and she was going to be certain to enjoy every inch of it.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what did you all think about this first chapter of Second Chances at Love? Please remember to leave a review! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note**_: I am just overwhelmed by the reviews that this story has gotten. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and follow this story! I'm planning on updating this story at least once a week! I promise not to leave you guys hanging on any cliffhangers for to long!

To answer some of your questions Mellie will not be featured in this story, and neither will Jake. Any romantic interest will be an original character.

Also like in the movie the reason the twins where separated is because Fitz and Olivia divorced and decided that it would be easier for them to each take a twin then to come up with an arrangement. The reason for the divorce will be explained later in this story.

Now about last Thursday episode. I thought that Kerry was amazing in her scenes. I figured pretty early on that she shouldn't have trusted her fellow captive. The Vermont dream was amazing and sweet and it got my shipper heart wanting more. I hope that this episode is a sign of Shonda and Co having Olivia taking control of her life once more. So what did you all thank?

Anyways on to the story! And as always please leave me a review!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Verna Throton looked out at the throng of new campers with a bright smile. Opening day of Camp Calloway was always one of her favorite time of the years. It filled her with so much joy to see so many young women coming to her camp. She had started Camp Calloway in the late seventies as a safe haven for girls who saw the world in a certain way; it had grown into a wanted retreat for those girl who were interested in the arts, technology, and science.

She now had over one hundred campers, two dozen or so camp councilors, and her right hand woman was her granddaughter Quinn Perkins was standing beside her with her own small smile. A former attendee of Camp Calloway Quinn was her heir apparent to take over the camp when she inventible kicked the bucket. All she wanted was one more summer, a peaceful summer, before the cancer that the doctors told her was in her lungs would finally take her. Camp Calloway, her campers, future and present, would be her legacy.

"Welcome Campers!" Verna exclaimed as she picked up a emerald green mega phone. "To those of you who have been here before you already know who I am, to those of you who are new to our little family, I'm Verna Throton," She said greeting the sea of young girls with a wave of her hand. Now ladies we all want to have a good summer and in order for that to happen there are a few rules that we all must follow. Rule Number One..."

"Bit of a windbag huh?" A tale, pale red head girl exclaimed, Vivi looked beside her.

"She reminds me of my principle Mrs. Shelby."

"I'm pretty sure she reminds everyone of their principle." The girl replied before holding out her hand in greeting. "Hi I'm Lily."

"Hi Lily, I'm Vivian, but all my friends call me Vivi." She said taking the other girls hand with a smile.

"So Vivi, are you in the second grade group?" Lily questioned her voice dropping to a whisper as an older girl stared at them with a glare.

"Yup, and you?" With a nod of her head Lily took a glance at the stage to see Verna was still going on and on about her list of rules.

"Hopefully we can be in the same cabin. Last year I was stuck sharing a bunk with a real prima donna." Biting the inside of her cheek to stop the snort of laughter that was bubbling inside of her Vivi turned back to looking at the stage, listening as Verna droned on about the rules of the camp. After all it wouldn't be a good thing to get in trouble on the first day of camp. That would no doubt be some kind of camp record.

* * *

Mia sighed heavily as she listened to Verna Throton repeating the rules of Camp Calloway. Mia had read, and had then re-read the camps bylaws months ago when she had been accepted into the camp. She could practically recite them by heart in an effort not to be bored to tears Mia tuned the older woman's words out and instead started to look around the crowd.

They're where girls of every shape, size and ethnicity present in club. She knew in that moment that this was really going to be an adventure, a chance to discover and learn about things that she had never contemplated.

"I could recite this whole thing by heart." A medium height girl, of Asian descent, with short dark hair and bright green braces.

"I know." Mia replied softly, "What's the point of sending out bylaws if you're just going to repeat them." Turning around Mia held out her hand to the other girl, "By the way I'm Mia."

"Susan." The other girl said accepting her hand. Before more could be said someone behind them cleared their throats causing the girls to turn back toward Verna who was finally coming to the end of her speech.

"Well I believe that's all of the rules." Verna exclaimed as she glanced down at the sheet of paper in her hands. "Allow me to introduce you all to my right hand woman and granddaughter Quinn Perkins." Quinn was a brunette, dressed in a pair of short khaki pants, and a blue and white t-shirt that said _Camp Calloway; _her uniform signified that she was a camp director. "Now everyone listen closely to Quinn she's going to be assign you all to you're cabin so you go refresh and get ready for dinner in the mess hall." She said inclining her head toward the younger woman. "Quinn?"

"Right." Quinn said as hurried to take the microphone out of her grandmothers hand and fought against the nerves that where quickly raising within her. "Welcome ladies, and once again I'm Quinn Perkins. Now ladies I'm going to need you all to listen up because what I'm about to tell you is very important and it will tell you which house you'll be in this summer. Ladies age 8-11 please go to the left and form a single file line and listen for one of the camp councilors, that will be the ladies in the yellow and green t-shirts, to say your name so you'll know which cabin you'll be placed in." The girls in the group quickly went about forming a single file line and waited for a camp councilor to arrive. "Your duffle bags, as well as your uniform will be waiting for you on your assigned bunk bag." Quinn said before turning back to the small group of ladies still awaiting her instructions. "Ages 12-14 please go to the right and form a single file line, and wait for your name and house assignment to be called." Quinn said and waited for the girls to go the right side of stage. "After you've all gone to your cabin and have gotten settled the dinner bell will be rung. After dinner you all will have an early bedtime because we've all had a long day and tomorrow is the start of very fun day filled with activities."

Quinn said as she watched with pride that everyone was following her instructions. This was going to be a fun summer she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_: So what did you all think of the second chapter? Please remember to leave a review! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hi guys thanks again for the reviews and favorites they are all much appreciated! I know that the last chapter was short and I promise to try and make them longer in the future. Also I know that its way out there that parents who divorced deciding to spilt up their children is insane but it does happen. I've recently read about a celebrity party planner and his partner splitting up and each getting a child. Again it's insane but it does happen.

Now about this weeks episode! That was pretty insane as normal. I'm glad that Fitz didn't give up hope on finding his Livvie and that Cyrus is back to being a pretty good Chief of Staff. Jake was as usual useless and I wish Momma Pope had been used better. Her getting them the information took too long and I think if she really cared about Liv she wouldn't have had all those roadblocks. Also Mellie wants to be President, big surprise and I really don't care. So what did you all think about this weeks episode!

Well on to the story and as always please **review!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Olivia sighed as she walked out of the glass and chrome elevator and toward the closed glass double doors of Olivia Pope and Associates. It was only 8 a.m., and she was already eagerly counting down the time to when she could leave. It wasn't that she hated her job, quite the contrary opening OPA had ben a long awaited dream and she felt blessed every time she walked inside.

Last night had been her first night without Mia and it had been harder then she had anticipated dealing with the silence. She had tried losing herself in her work and when that didn't work she turned to Netflix and the latest season of _House of Cards. _But even the machinations of Frank Underwood couldn't distract her from the silence, and the worry that surrounded her.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope." Collin, OPA's perky receptionist exclaimed as Olivia came to stop in front of his desk.

"Good Morning, Colin." Olivia replied smiling brightly down at him. "Do I have any messages?" She questioned taking off her sunglasses and placing them inside of her purse.

"Judge Reinhold," Colin started handing her a stack pink form, "has called twice this morning. He says he needs you call him back ASAP." Olivia resisted the urge to roll her dark brown eyes instead she simply nodded. Judge Reinhold, a federal judge, had been on of her first clients. Despite being one of the best judges in the country he had a penchant of always finding trouble. "I'll get right on that. Is Harrison in already?" She questioned referring to her cousin and senior associate Harrison Wright.

"He's right here." Harrison said walking in with a drink carry in one hand and a brown bag in the other. From the smell she knew he must have stopped at her favorite Washington D.C. bakery. "I figured without Mia around to cook for you've given up on breakfast."

This time Olivia did roll her eyes as she picked up the drink that had her name spelled out on the coffee collar and took the bag out of his hand.

"Despite what you and my mother think I'm not going to fall into a puddle of grief at a moments notice." Olivia teased as she opened the bag, the smell of cinnamon buns assaulted her.

"I know but you can't stop me for worrying. Since the divorce you haven't really let Mia out of your sight, and when you did she was left with Abby, your mother, or me." Harrison replied as they walked further into the office. The office was already alive with activity she could hear the clicking of Huck's computer keys, and the sound of Abby chattering to one of their clients. In the offices of OPA at least she knew she wouldn't be filled with silence or the constant thoughts of her Mia.

"I know, but this is good for her. You know how she can be Harrison she's so shy. Her getting out with kids who like the same things that she liked would be good thing." Olivia asserted, as she opened the door of her office and took a seat behind her large dark mahogany desk while Harrison took a seat in one of the lush white chairs she had placed opposite of her desk. Placing two napkins on her desk she opened the bag and placed one of the cinnamon boxes in front of her and the other a top Harrison's napkin. Opening the box she took a bit of the delectable treat in front of her and nearly moaned in pleasure.

"So listen," Harrison started breaking into her thoughts, "I was thinking its been a while since we hung out. Why don't you come by my place tonight?" Olivia knew what Harrison was during. Eight years ago she had arrived on his doorstep with red-rimmed eyes, a baby on her hip, and a crazy idea about starting a crisis management firm in her head. Harrison had been the one to listen her crying and even though she hadn't told him for the reason of her sudden separation from Fitz he had been the person that she knew she could always count on. Harrison was just doing what the two of them had always done taking care of one another.

Olivia wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin and took a sip of her coffee. She was tired but she knew if she just went home after work it would be another night of roaming her townhouse trying to relax her mind. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Don't you worry about it cousin!" Harrison promised as he stood up taking his pastry and his cup of coffee in hands. "I'll come by your place at 8:30, and be sure to dress to impress."

Olivia rolled her eyes at this put couldn't stop her snort of laughter. Turning on her computer she turned her attention to her work and away from what ever crazy antics her cousin was surely planning for the two of them that night.

* * *

It was too early to be up, Fitz thought as his blurry sleep filled eyes looked at the bright red lights of his alarm clock. It was a little after seven o'clock and during the school year he would have been up hours ago. Getting Vivian up and out of the door to school was a difficult task on a good day; he's little girl was much like him so not a morning person.

Today being the first day without Vivi at home he was looking forward to sleeping in. Afterwards he had been contemplating rather or not he was going to accept the offer of a few friends to a round of golf at the local country club. Or maybe he would go to his families ranch in Santa Barbara. Right now the smell of bacon, eggs, and French toast had him sitting up, his stomach growling.

Pushing back the covers of his bed he slipped out and ran a hand through his thick dark brown curls. His first stop was to his bathroom to relive himself and wash his hands. Hurrying down the stairs he smiled at the appearance of Lauren Wellman his daughter's babysitter, standing in front of the oven a hand on her hip as she looked over the sizzling bacon.

"I thought I gave you the next six weeks off?" Fitz questioned stopping in front of the refrigerator he pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured it into a clear nearby glass.

"You did." Lauren agreed with a small as she turned to the French toast, and flipping it onto it side. "I just wanted to make sure you had enough food while I was gone."

"You do know that I'm a grown up?" Fitz questioned with a chuckle as he walked to the island that dominated the center of the kitchen and took a seat on one of the barstools. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you can." Lauren replied as she placed the now finished breakfast onto a plate and placed it in front of him with a smile. "But sometimes even the best of us needs a little help."

"Thank you Lauren." He said gratefully not just for the food but for the fact that she came to check on him during his time off. After the divorce, the loss of Liv and Mia he was grateful to have found such a wonderful friend and employee. "So where are you planning to spend your vacation time?" He questioned as he started to cut into his French toast. "To visit your mother perhaps?" He knew that the two of them were close, but rarely saw each other.

"Actually some friends and I are going to Hawaii for a week, and afterwards I was thinking about applying for graduated school."

"Lauren!" He said shock evident in his voice as he sat down his knife and fork. "That is amazing! I'm so proud of you." Lauren was in her early twenties and he looked at her as little sister. This step she was taking was awesome to say the least.

"I know. I'm a little nervous about rather or not they'll even accept me. Put after taking care of Vivi I know that I want to be a teacher."

"Well good." He said glad to be watching someone find their calling. "I just don't know what we're going to do without you."

"Please," Lauren replied with a roll of her eyes as she started to clean up the mess she had made in fixing breakfast, "you managed the fine art of doing a black hairs long before I got here." Fitz laughter filled the kitchen as he wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin. "Olivia was pretty adamant about me knowing how to do hair." He said recalling spending hours in the months leading up to the twins birth practicing how to do hair on a dolls head and finally when it had seemed his education was sufficient enough on Olivia's on hair. He had been clumsy at first but over time he had learned.

"You know you never told me why the two of you spilt? Or why she left Vivi behind?" Lauren question, the question had always been in her head as to why anyone would leave the two Grants.

Before Fitz could tell her that it was a long story and one that he didn't really want to get to over breakfast he could hear his front door opening with a clatter.

"Fitzgerald!?" The loud booming voice of his godfather, and long time family friend Cyrus Beene reverberated down the hallway and into the open kitchen.

"In here Cy." Fitz replied as he took a sip of his orange juice and pushed away his now finished breakfast.

"Your up, and having breakfast, good!" Cyrus exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. He gave his godson a sat on his back in, and gave Lauren a smile in greeting. "Then it shouldn't take you long to get ready!"

"Can I fix you something Mr. Beene?" Lauren questioned she had finished cleaning up and had placed the leftover in the refrigerator.

"No thank you, Lauren. I've already had breakfast with James this morning." He said and nodded her head.

"So just where am I going this morning Cy?" Fitz questioned him once more as he leaned against the bar stool.

"The firm." Cyrus replied and Fitz eyes went wide in shocked surprise. Of all the things he had thought Cyrus might suggest, going to the firm had been at the bottom of the list.

"And why would I go to the firm?" The firm more commonly referred to as _Grant, Beene and Associates _had been started by his father Jerry, and Cyrus. He had been working at the firm for as long as he could remember. As he teenager in high school he had worked in the mailroom, after college and passing the bar he had been associate, and he had worked his way up to a junior partnership. For a while he had felt like he had it all, working long hours, making a great deal of money, but in the end following in his fathers footsteps just wasn't enough.

"You have six weeks without your daughter, and it's summer vacation so you don't even have your classes to keep you busy." Cyrus reminded him, "So you're going to need something to do with your days."

"I'm going to have plenty to do with my time." He replied, "I have an invitation to play golf at the club, or maybe I'll go up to the ranch and crack open that Lincoln biography I bought a few weeks ago." He had a plan for a long relaxing summer vacation.

"So your plan is to be a hermit for the next six weeks?" Cyrus questioned folding his arms across his chest. He sighed a little before continuing, "Vivi came to see me before she left, and she didn't want you to spend the summer stuck in the house."

Fitz sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Vivi didn't want him to home alone. She had said as much when they had been at the airport.

"Okay." Fitz said sighing a little. "I'll be by the firm tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is then Fitzgerald. Don't make me have to come back by here." Cyrus ordered him before turning to leave the house just the way came.

"Would you like me to lay out a couple of suits for you?" Lauren questioned him with a raised eyebrow and he got the distinct impression that he had just been set up.

"That would be nice Lauren." He said nodding his head, "And then I don't want to see you for the next six weeks."

"Whatever you say boss." Lauren replied walking out of the kitchen, and leaving Fitz to shake his head in amusement. He had definitely been set up but he couldn't really summon up the energy to be upset about it.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I wrote this chapter to show how the parents where dealing with the their kids first day of camp. Next chapter we will get to see Mia and Vivi's first day of camp. Also if you guys have any suggestion for fun summer camp activities I'm opened to them! And as always please **review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I'm a terrible updater. I have no excuse and I will try my best to be better. But today is my birthday so I thought I would go ahead and give you guys this update! I hope you guys like this and please leave a review they really do make me happy and keep motivated to write this story.

So the last few episodes of Scandal have been interesting to say the least. I like that we finally know Huck's name, and I like that Olivia's ordeal isn't being swept under the rug I hope that she starts to see someone like Meredith did on _Grey's Anatomy_. I'm also happy that we got to see what happen Olivia's next door neighbor Louis and that Rose didn't give up until she found out what happened to her friend and partner. I also love the new Vice President I think she's going to be amazing and I hope that she will surprise some people with her plans and ideas for the country!

I don't like this thing about Mellie I mean how does she think she can just become the next President of the United States? I very much doubt she could get out of a Republican primary let alone a general election. So what have you guy's thought of these last few episodes of _Scandal_?

* * *

** Chapter Four**

In the week and a half since Mia had arrived at Camp Calloway she realized several things. The first thing was living in a room with a bunch of girls could be chaotic and fun all at once. The second thing that she realized was that coming to Camp Calloway was without a doubt the best thing that she had ever done.

On her first day she had been sorted into Cabin Hare, and despite the silly name she was enjoying her time at the cabin. There where five girls total, there was Susan the girl she had met during orientation and whom she felt closet to inside the cabin, then there was Heather a dark haired with big laugh and a love for all things 1Direction, Zola and Sofia where to best-friends from Seattle who seemed to have their own language, and then their was Libby a quiet girl from North Carolina.

She could admit, if only to herself, that back home she didn't have very many friends. Not to many people thought that the shy girl, who drew pictures of Spiderman, Thor, and Batman in the corners of her notebooks wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school. Here at Camp Calloway she was surrounded by girls who didn't think she was weird or a geek, she was just Mia, and that was wonderful.

The only weird moment at camp had happened just a few days ago. When she and her new friends, after a day of art classes, had gone to the mess hall in search of lunch. As she filled her lunch plate with a hamburgers, french fries, and cup of juice she was just about to reach for an apple when she heard the all to familiar voice of Verna Thornton.

"Excuse me dears," The older woman had exclaimed pushing into the line, "I just have to get me some of these strawberries." She exclaimed getting a tong and reaching toward the large bowl of strawberries. "Would you like some sweetheart?"

Verna questioned Mia as she gestured toward the strawberries with the tongs.

"Oh no thank you. I'm allergic." Mia replied and her epi pen was all the way in the cabin. One bite of a strawberry would surely ruin her summer camp experience.

"Right dear..." Verna said blinking her eyes, "you just told me that. How in the world did you get over here?"

Mia's eyes went wide; she was halfway convinced that perhaps Verna was in the beginning stages of dementia. "I..."

"Oh don't pay any attention to me dear." Verna replied shaking her head. "The first week of camp I'm always a little kooky." Mia simply nodded her head before grabbing a bottle of water and hurrying back toward her cabins table and away from the crazy woman in front of her.

0oooo0

"So what are you going to do today?" Vivi looked up in surprise at her cabin mate Lily. It had been a surprise that the girl she had connected with during orientation was actually in her cabin. She had been sorted into Camp Tortoise and unlike the rest of her campers she found the animal names to be sort of charming and endearing.

In the first week of camp, Vivi had been enjoying her acting and singing lessons. She liked spending hours with like-minded people talking about the art of acting and singing. But she also spent her time doing other thinks like pottery, archery, and swimming in the large outdoor pool.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of maybe just walking around a bit, and maybe finding a quite place to write my dad a letter."

The great thing about Camp Calloway was that their days weren't exactly written in stone. Everyday they were given a list of daily actives and one could chose to participate or they could find something else to occupy their time.

"Well I was thinking about archery." Lily said as she slipped off of Vivi's bed. "I'll meet you for dinner?"

"Yeah of course." Vivi replied with nod as Lily walked out of the cabin. With a sigh Vivi got off of her bed and pulled her braided hair into a messy bun. She picked up her small tablet computer, placed it into her dark brown leather satchel and walked out of the cabin herself.

She had found her quite place near the horse stable. She had grown up around the horses and familiar smells and sounds were relaxing to her. Seating down on the grass she had written her father a quick email; she told him that she missed him like crazy, but she was having a ball at summer camp.

Afterwards she had talked to a few of the horses, given them treats of sugar cubes, and a few quick scratches to the back of their ears. She was now walking back to her cabin when the sounds of cheering and laughter had caused her to stop short.

There was a group of girls, divided by a thin red line, shooting at different shaped targets.

"Hey Vivi!" Vivian smiled happily as her friend hurried toward her. With a bow in her arms, and a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Lily. You look like your having a blast."

"I am." Lily returned nodding her head excitedly before shaking her head. "We're getting our butts handed to us."

Just then another round of applause filled area.

"Very well down Cabin Hare." Vivi looked up to see Quinn filling something out on her clipboard before lifting her head and giving the girls in front of her a bright smile. "I believe that's a camp record six bulls eye. Does anyone think they beat this impressive score?"

"Vivi!" Lily said suddenly and Vivian's eyes had gone wide with wonder.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"What? You said that your dad taught you how to do all this for you." Lily reminded her and Vivian had to resist the urge to groan. She knew that sharing with the girls that she and her father had archery targets in their backyard for as long as she could remember.

"Fine." She said with a soft inward groan before running a hand through her hair. "I'll do it." Vivian replied.

"Very good. What's your name sweetheart?" Quinn questioned looking down at clipboard.

"Vivian Grant."

"Very good. Vivian Grant take your mark."

Taking a deep breath Vivian picked out a bow and picking out a quiver she placed several arrows inside. The other team still had their backs to her, which was good because she didn't need a group of people she didn't know staring at her. It was bad enough that her own fellow cabin members where staring at her.

Standing in front of the target Vivi took another deep breath before placing her arrow into the bow. Lifting it up she pulled the bow back and let go. She watched with a smile as she hit the bull's eye. She did this move six times and every time she hit the bull's eye.

"Wow very good Vivian. Looks like we have a new champion." Just before she could take her quiver off and placed the bow back on its stand she felt a tap on her shoulder. A silence had fallen around them and Vivi could fell all eyes on them. Turning around she nearly gasped in shock as she realized why everyone had grown so quite as she saw a girl standing in front of her.

A girl that had her face. She had the same stormy blue eyes, the same box braid, the same nose; even their mouths were the same. Everything about them was the same and Vivi didn't know what the heck to do with the situation.

"Congratulations. It was my record that you just broke. I'm Mia." She said holding out her hand and breaking the silence around them.

"Vivi." Vivi said finding her voice as she accepts the other girl's hand. Even their hands where the same, but where Vivi's nails were short and uneven painted a bright blue, Mia's where short and even painted a light purple.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Mia questioned a scoff in her voice.

"You don't see it?" Vivian questioned with a raised eyebrow. Mia shook her head and Vivi sighed heavily. "The resemblance."

"A resemblance between us?" Mia scoffed with laughter as she stared at her. "Don't be stupid, there is no resemblance for one thing I'm a better archer the only way you can win a challenge is by scrunched your eyes."

Vivian gasped in shocked surprise. She had never disliked someone she had ever met at first site. But it seemed that coming to Camp Calloway was going to introduce her to lot of first she had never contemplated before.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So the twins have met, and they do not like each other. So what did you all think of the reveal I went through different ideas of how they would come face to face and I finally decided on archery because it's one of my favorite actives.

Also did you guys like the chapter that was focused on how Liv and Fitz are spending their time without the girls or should I just stick with the twins and _Camp Calloway_? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Until next time!

When Mia was three years old her mother took her to the local swimming pool. She had been scared out of her mind to see that large body of water filled with all these kids and there parents. But the first time she jumped into the water she felt at peace. This was exactly where she was meant to be, being in the water was everything she had ever wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Fitz couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he read his daughters email. On one hand he was happy that Vivi was enjoying her time at Camp Calloway but on the other hand he wished that she had been miserable, and begging him to bring her home. But he knew that Vivian had to much of her parents stubbornness to either admit defeat even if she was hating every moment of summer camp she would stay until the bitter end.

"Secret admirer?" Fitz nearly jumped at the all the unexpected, but all to familiar voice coming into his office. He looked up and smiled softly at Ryan DuGrey. Ryan was the junior associated getting him reacquainted with his fathers law firm.

"No." With a chuckle he signed out of his personal email account and closed the now unwanted website. "My daughters just written to tell me that she's having a wonderful time at summer camp."

"I didn't realize you had a daughter." The twenty-eight year old man replied as she came further into the room.

"I do Vivian and she's eight going on twenty-eight." He said pulling his smartphone out of his shirt pocket and pulling up a picture of Vivi. It was one of his favorites taken after her first day of school they had gone out for ice cream and Vivi's face had been covered in her favorite strawberry ice cream they had both been laughing as he snapped her picture.

"She's beautiful." Ryan said softly as he handed the phone back to his boss.

"I'm sorry Ryan what can I help you with?" He questioned putting his phone back on the table as he suddenly realized that the younger man had shown up in his office for a reason.

Over the last few days, he'd realize if only to himself, that he had missed it the hustle and the bustle of working at a law firm. He loved his students and he loved teaching law but the truth though was that he missed getting into the nitty gritty of practicing law again. And sure with corporate law could be boring to some but him perfecting a contract was like opening the door of a long forgotten tomb.

"Oh right," Ryan spoke up as he held up a red folder. "I have the merger contracts for the Nicholas and Doyle Corporation. You said you wanted to review it once more before the merger meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Right thank you." He said nodding his head as he remembered that he had asked to give the contracts a one more look before tomorrow meeting. This was going to be his first big merger back at the firm and he didn't want to make any mistake so he was going to double and triple check everything like a mother hen.

"Also sir, a bunch of us are going out if you want to join us."

Fitz smiled brightly he had at times been invited to have drinks at a local bar by his students, but he had always declined because he liked being home with Vivi. With his daughter away at summer camp he no longer saw any problems.

"Thanks for the invitation." Fitz replied, "Why don't you leave me the name of the bar and I'll stop by if I can."

"Okay sir." Nodding his head quickly Ryan wrote the name of bar down on a sticky note, he always seemed to have sticky notes somewhere on his person, and handed it to him along with contract folder. "Well if you need any help Mr. Grant just give me a call." And with that he hurried out of the room and Fitz softly sighed before grabbing the contract he's mind focusing one hundred percent on his work.

OOooooOO

Olivia was going to kill _him_.

She was going to strangle her cousin, and she was almost certain that she would enjoy it. Tonight was another, what Harrison had termed, Operation Fun Liv. She had wanted to go home, take a long hot bubble bath, and get lost in a good book, a habit of hers that had been woefully neglect over the last few weeks. But here she was in the V.I.P section of one of D.C.'s hottest nightspot Cove.

It wouldn't have been all bad. There was good music and an excellent selection of liquor. The only bad moment came when she realized she was surround by not one but six of Harrison friends, Harrison's single friends. It wasn't that Olivia disliked dating she liked dating. It was just that she preferred to have some say in who she dated.

"Hey Liv!" Harrison greeted her a martini in one hand and brandy in the other. He handed her glass of martini and smiled as she took one long sip. "Are you having a good time?" He questioned looking around the room. His friends had long since scurried away his cousins glare of death had sent them away.

"I'm going to murder you, Harrison." She told him cocking her head to the side. "How could you do this you said a night out! You did not say a night out with you and your single friends."

"Oh come on Liv if I would have told you, you would have never come out." He held up a hand stopping his cousin before she went off on another tangent. "Look Liv I know that you've been dating but it's been years," He didn't have to mention Fitz name they both knew that she hadn't had a serious relationship since her divorce. "and now that Mia is away at camp I thought I could help you get out of your rut."

In a way it was sweet what Harrison had done. He had been worried about her, and had gone ahead and tried to handle the situation.

"Thank you Harrison." Was all she said giving her cousin a gentle kiss on the cheek as she walked away. She placed her drink on a nearby table and walked back toward the ladies room. She sighed in relief as she saw that there wasn't a line and took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. Tears were filling her eyes.

She didn't think that she was in a rut. She dated, so okay most of those dates didn't go past the first date but she did date. What she and Fitz had had been amazing and perhaps it was a once in a lifetime love and Olivia was okay with that. Because in the end she had gotten Mia and even with the ridiculous deal they had made she had gotten Vivian.

And that she decided was more precious then anything else in her life.

OOooooOO

For several moments Mia laid inside of her bunk bed. It had been just over an hour since lights out had filled Camp Calloway, and Mia had still been unable to fall asleep. At home she would have been asleep by now lulled to sleep by the sound of the news. But here inside of her cabin all she heard was silence and the occasionally chirping of crickets. Even her cabin mates, who up until 30 minutes had been gossiping, had drifted off to sleep.

Finding out that she had been the main subject of much the gossip hadn't been much of surprise. To be fair the conversation hadn't just centered around her but also on, Vivian, the girl who shared her face. She had pretended that she hadn't noticed the similarities between the two; she could say that her flippant remark had been a result of shock, but it had been like looking into a mirror. And that crazy fact had caused her brain to run a mile a minute.

Inwardly sighing Mia got out of bed with a quick glance at the alarm clock she realized that it was a little after midnight and if she stayed inside of her bed sleep would continue to allude her. The only thing that could exhaust her over active imagination and her body was swimming. From the time her mother had first put her into her grandparents pool she had loved swimming. Her grandmother had even taken to calling the little mermaid because preferred being in the water then anywhere else.

Reaching under her bed she pulled out her purple tote bag that held her swimsuit and her flip-flops. Placing the bag on her shoulder she quietly stepped walked across the hardwood floor. Stopping at the front door of the cabin she looked over her shoulder and inwardly sighed in relief that her cabin mates where still sleeping soundly. Slowly opening the door she slipped out of the front door and closed it behind her.

She smiled as the warm summer air hit her skin. The air was fresh as she hurried toward one of the outer buildings that held the swimming pool. She was pleased that the building wasn't locked down. Walking into the room the familiar smell of chlorine hit her and comforted her like a warm blanket. Stopping at the entrance of the pool she inwardly groaned knowing that her run of good look had officially come to an end.

There seating at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the pool was none other then Vivian.

"Don't run away now I've already seen you." Vivi called out lifting her head up. There stormy blue eyes colliding.

"I wasn't going to run away." Mia retorted even though she had just planning how she was going to slip out of the room unseen. She squared up her shoulders and walked further inside. She would not let this girl see her as a coward.

"Sure." Vivi replied with a roll of her eyes and a shrug of her shoulders. Not saying anything more Mia walked toward the locker room and quickly changed into her dark blue swimsuit.

"So you can't sleep?" Mia questioned seating down on the opposite side of the swimming pool. The water was a bit cool it would take a moment for her body to get used to change.

"My dad always says that I'm a night owl." Vivian replied cocking her head to the side. "I suppose a city girl like you wouldn't like the peace and quite of the country."

"How the heck do you know where I'm from?" Mia questioned she resented the fact that this girl thought she couldn't hack it out in the country.

"I may have broken into Verna's office and read your file."

"You..." Mia said inwardly counting down to ten in an effort to not completely exploded. "broke into Verna's office and read my file?"

Shrugging her shoulders Vivian smiled a little, "She shouldn't leave her office door unlocked at night. I was at least hopping to a bit of challenge. But it's not exactly hacking into Chelsea Academy."

"You hacked into your school." To say that she was impress was an understatement. The only person that she knew who was as interested in tech like her was Huck. "That's impressive."

"Thanks." Vivi said as she slipped into the water. "Come on in I bet I can beat you to the end of the pool and back."

Mia rolled her eyes but she slipped into the cool water all the same.

"On the count of three." Vivian decided an started to countdown. On three the two girls took off like birds in flight. Later Mia would acknowledge that Vivian was a good swimmer. That she was as good as her well almost as good as she it would in the end be Mia's hand in the end that touched side of the pool.

"I guess a city girl has to have some skills other then sarcasm."

"Don't be such a bad sport. I won fair and square."

"If anyone in this room is a bad sport it's you." Vivian retorted not forgetting Mia's words just the day before.

"I did say congratulations." Mia reminded her but Vivian simply rolled her eyes. In the background she could hear her drying off as well as pulling her clothes back on.

"Sleep tight." That was the last thing that Mia heard Vivian say before she walked out of the room and the building. The heavy door shutting loudly behind her the clinking sound reverberated throughout the quite room. With a heavy sigh Mia began performing several laps up and down the pool. When she begin to feel sleepy she got out of the pool and with a towel wrapped around her frame she walked toward the locker room. It was there that she saw her tote lying limply on the bench and her clothes nowhere to be found. The culprit behind her missing clothes was obvious and Mia was silently steaming as she trekked back to her cabin.

_Game on_, she thought as she changed into a new fresh pair of pajamas and slipped between the cool sheets of her bunk bed. Vivian Grant had no idea just who she had messed with.

OOooooOO

**Authors Note**: Okay so I debated back and forth about rather or not I was going to give Fitz and Olivia temporary love interest like in the movie. On one hand I really hate love triangles or I guess in this case love squares, but on the other hand I don't want it to seem like they've been pinning after the other person after eight years. I'd really to know you guys opinion?

Vivi is a bit of troublemaker, Mia is no pushover, and both girls are swimmers like their momma. So tell me what you guys think about this chapter?

There was no new episode of _Scandal _this week and I kind of needed a breather after last week's episode which I hated.

I didn't like it at all. Not enough Olivia, or Fitz, way too much Jake and Mellie, and the case of the week was easily predictable. I hate that B613 and Rowan are going to be featured once again its like a never ending storyline that will never die. I did like Mellie's sister Harmony and that she got along with Fitz.

On too a much better episode _Put a Ring On It,_ I died it was so amazing to find out the history of the ring and the history of their love of Vermont. It was also interesting to see Cyrus love story, I miss James and wished he hadn't been killed off but I hope Cyrus and Michael make it work. So what did you all think?

Also I've been working on a new story and I hope to have it up soon so please be on the look out for it. And as always please leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The morning after her midnight swim and her silent declaration of war on her clone Mia woke up to find her clothes sitting on a bench outside of the cabin neatly with a note that simply said: _Hope you didn't freeze, VG_. If she hadn't already declared war on the other girl then this moment would have surely cemented her feeling. She had inwardly growled as she picked up the clothes and stalked her way back into her cabin.

"Hey what's up? Steam in basically coming out of your ears." Susan questioned with a raised eyebrow as she sat her clothes atop of her bed.

"Last night I went swimming." Mia started she had been more then a little reluctant to talk about her late night swim, mostly because going out after lights out was against the rules. And Mia didn't know her cabin mates enough to now rather or not they'd turn a blind eye to breaking the rules. "I ran into Vivian also swimming." She started again when it was clear that the other girl wasn't going to run to Verna and squeal on her. "I thought that we were getting along but when I got out of the pool she had taken my clothes. I had to come back to the cabin in just my suit and towel."

"Well what are you going to do to get back at her?" Susan questioned after a moment her arms folded across her chest and her head cocked to the side. "I don't know about you but where I come from that type of behavior just isn't tolerated."

"I have no idea." Mia replied with a grumble. Despite her inward declaration of war Mia had no idea how she was going to retaliate. At home she had her Uncle Harrison, her Uncle Huck and even her Aunt Abby to help formulate a plan. But away from home she found that coming up with a plan wasn't very easy.

"I have an idea!" Libby suddenly exclaimed. It was the first time that Mia had ever heard the girl speak such a declaration. "Today is hamburger, hot dog, and fries day in the mess hall. We could unscrew the tops for Vivian's table. So when she goes to use the ketchup it spills all over her." For a moment Mia was completely shocked as she stared at the other girl. The plan was positively diabolical and for a moment Mia begun looking at Libby in new eyes.

"But what if she doesn't use ketchup to eat fries?" Zola piped in with a raised eyebrow

"What else would she use?" Mia asked, "Mustard?"

"Perhaps people from California always have such odd ideas." Susan replied as she propped herself up by her elbows.

"Well I think it's a wonderful plan. But how are we going to get around Verna and the ever present eyes of the counselor?"

"Don't worry about it I've got just the idea." Libby returned and yeah Mia decided she was going to have to start looking at Libby with new eyes.

OOooooOO

The day after Vivi's night at the swimming pool she was still smiling about the stunt she pulled. She didn't really know what had propelled her to steal Mia's clothes but after the girls snooty attitude she just couldn't stop herself. She could admit that leaving the clothes folded on her stoop with a note attached was perhaps a bit snarky but she couldn't help it. She was certain that her father would be amused by the incident if she ever told him.

"Ugh I'm so exhausted." Vivi exclaimed as she laid stomach first on her bunk bed. She wanted to just close her eyes and fall asleep, but she knew that wasn't possible because she had to eat lunch. And then she would have after lunch actives she still had a busy day ahead of her and she was certain that she wouldn't have trouble sleep that night.

"Me too. Good news today is hamburger and fries day."

"I know that's about the only keeping me upright." Vivi retorted with a smile as she got out of bed and went to go change her outfit and wash her hands.

"So I saw your doppelganger today." Lily told her as she came into the bathroom washing her own hands. Vivi resisted the urge to groan in disgust at the mention of Mia. For a moment in the pool she had thought that perhaps she and Mia could be friends, but her haute attitude had turned her off. "She was being very quite and kept looking over at Hannah and I. It was weird."

"She's probably just thinking about how to get me back."

"What is she still upset about the archery thing?"

"Not that." Vivian replied she hadn't told anyone about her late night adventures. "I kind of bumped into last night at the swimming center. And I may have stole her clothes."

"Oh Vivi!" Lily exclaimed in wide-eyed shock and dismay. "You didn't!"

"I did." Vivian replied as a blush covered Lily's face. Shaking her head a little the other girl's eyes went wide in shock.

"Well if you have done that to me I'd be planning some epic payback."

"Well she can just bring it on." Vivian declared walking out of the bathroom. "Now lets get to lunch I'm starving."

OOooooOO

As it turned out Lily's prediction had come true, and not just for Vivian for all the girls in her cabin. By the time lunch was over there t-shirts were covered in ketchup. And at that point Vivian decided that this meant war. It was fine to bother her but to bring in innocents was uncalled for.

The week following what would forever be known as the ketchup debacle Camp Calloway had been inundated with pranks and shenanigans. The day after a group of fake, large, and plastic spiders and lizards, had been placed under beds, hidden inside of clothes, and hidden inside of the bathroom stalls. The next day after a brief freak out from Mia and her cabin mates another prank had been devised. Knowing that Vivian and her cabin mates would be involved in a long tennis session their clothing and all of their possessions had been removed their clothes had been thrown a top the roof of their cabin and their suitcase where just left scatter on the ground.

It was after this particular prank that Verna had called the two girls into her office. She had been told that the two girls had a fierce dislike for one another. Verna was bound and determined to bring it all to an end because she wasn't going to have her last year as camp director be ruined by two eight year olds.

"So Miss Pope are you going to tell me just how you got Miss Grant and her cabin mates thing a top their cabin roof?"

"It's classified information." Mia retorted with her arms folded over chest. This whole thing had started because of Vivian and she had just been trying to get her back.

"Classified?" Verna returned fighting the urge to laugh at the younger woman. "Well classified or not I don't want to see any more destruction of camp property from either of you. If I hear of even one more problem from either of you I will be calling your parents and you will be punished."

Verna didn't really anticipate another bout of trouble from the girls. Normally a threat to call the parents was all it took to get wayward girls back in line.

"Do you understand?" Verna questioned standing up a hand placed on her hip and her head cocked to the side.

"Yes ma'am." Both girls said before they stood up and walked out of office quickly.

"This isn't over Mia." Vivian declared as they walked out of Verna's office.

"Do your worse." Mia replied with a smirk. This prank war had easily become her favorite part of summer camp, and she was eager to see what Vivian would do next.

With a sharp nod of her head Vivian turned on her heels and stomped away leaving Mia to watch her go with a small smirk.

OOooooOO

"So how'd it go?" Lily questioned Vivi as she walked back into the cabin. Lily knew that she didn't really have to ask because she could practically see the steam coming out of the other girl's ears.

"It looks like Princess Mia can get away with murder." Vivi replied she still couldn't believe that the other girl was just going to get away scot-free.

"Okay so what are we going to do about this?"

"We are going to finish this little game once and for all." Vivi declared as she folded her arms across her chest. "I have to warn you it's going to be a little messy." She said because the prank she had been conjuring in her mind was going to be awesome and more than a little messy.

"I'm in." All the girls exclaimed with bright smiles.

"Okay here goes..." Vivi start as she begun to describe her plan to her very eager audience.

OOooooOO

The next morning Camp Calloway was awaken by the eager singing of birds, and the loud joyful sound of Verna waking them up through her bullhorn. Vivi had barely been able to get a wink of sleep the night before, it was why she and Lily had woken up an hour before morning call, and were now seating on the stoop of their cabin awaiting to hear the cries of distress coming from Mia's cabin.

"Good morning girls." Verna greeted the two young ladies.

"Morning Verna." The two girls exclaimed and then their heads shot up and their eyes grew wide. Verna never came by the cabins early in the morning unless...

"Surprise inspections," Verna exclaimed from her bullhorn, "Hare!"

"Oh crap." Vivi exclaimed as the older woman and her granddaughter made their way toward the cabin they had been eyeing for the better part of an hour.

"The water." Lily remained; they had placed a bucket of water a top the door with a rope attached to the doorknob so when someone turned it they would be covered with water. It had been meant for Mia or one of her other cabin mates. It had not been meant for Verna a woman who had already warned her of the consequences of her action.

"I'll fix this." Vivi declared as she sat up and hurried toward Verna. She had to stop the two women from walking into the cabin and discover just what she and her cabin mates had been up to.

"Vivian!" Verna exclaimed as she threw herself across the closed door of the cabin. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Well..." She started the lie quickly forming on her lips. "One of the girls got sick last night and it is not pretty. It's really messy in their you should go look in one of the other cabins first."

"I can't do that if one of the girls is sick. I have to go check on them."

"I promise you its better if you don't." Vivi begged her, and then suddenly the door was opened slowly, and her eyes immediately shot up to the bucket which was dangling precariously over the edge. One more tug and she would be cover with water.

"Actually we're all fine here." Mia said with a smile on her face as she started at Vivi and then Verna. "Everyone's completely healthy."

Inwardly Vivi wished that the ground would swallow her whole.

"I've seen a whole bunch of medical shows, and its obvious that she's completely delusional. Suffering from a high fever." Vivi exclaimed trying to stop what she knew was about to happen.

"Vivian honestly just move!" Quinn said breaking into her thoughts as she came closer. "It's inspection time now go on."

With a sigh Vivi moved away and stood behind Verna and Quinn.

"Well let's get this over with." The older woman just chuckled as she placed her hand on the doorknob and tugged it open.

All she heard was a squeal and gasps of disgust as a bucket of water was thrown a top Quinn and Verna's head. And as they walked further inside trying to escape from the water they slipped on whip cream and had fallen flat on their backs.

"What in the heck is wrong with you?" Mia asked as she started around the cabin. There was whip cream spread ever where on clothes, and furniture.

"What's wrong with you?" Vivi retorted angrily.

"Enough!" Verna exclaimed as she came to her feet. "I have tried to be reasonable but you girls are bound and determined to do whatever it is you want. Vivi and Mia pack your bags."

OOooooOO

**Authors Note: **This week has been a whirlwind I had to have a root canal on Tuesday, so not fun, so I was a little loopy writing this chapter, but I had to get it out before tomorrows episode.

Also can we talk about last week episode I really hate Papa Pope and his preoccupation with sending men to sleep with his daughter. It's weird and creepy and I need it to stop like yesterday. The rest of the episode was whatever I can't even get excited about Jake being stabbed because of spoilers that got leaked.

I still haven't decided if I'm going to give Liv and Fitz love interests. I do know that if I do it won't be Mellie, Amanda, Jake, Edison, or Russell.

Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, for faving and following this story. It's been really great hearing from you all and it keeps me motivated. So please continue to review I read each and ever review!


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hi there I know its been a while since I last updated this story. But today is my birthday and I decided that it was time to stop procrastinating and post. So if anyone is still reading I look forward to your reviews and feedback!

OOooooOO

The _isolation _cabin.

Mia could feel herself bristle with angry as she stepped into the small cabin, located just a few miles away from the main camp. This whole situation was _not _her fault she hadn't filled a bucket with water, or use whip cream in ways that wasn't at acceptable. She was innocent in all of this and she couldn't believe that she was being punished.

When this was all over she was going to send Ms. Verna Thornton and her merry band of camp counselors a sternly written letter. She would use her mothers work stationary to give the letter an added touch of authority. Verna wouldn't know what hit her of that she was certain.

"I hope your happy." Mia quipped looking over at the other small bed to see Vivian flipping through a gossip magazine with an insanely popular pop star on the cover.

"May I remind you _Princess Mia_ that you're the one that threw my things, and those of my friends outside? If you had just left well enough alone none of this would have happened in the first place!" Vivian replied angrily as she started at the other girl.

Mia inwardly growled at the Vivian, her prank had been a simple one retaliation against something Vivian had done, and no one could have been hurt, but this...she shook her head.

"We're not going to get anywhere passing blame." Vivi said after a moment breaking into Mia's thoughts. "You stay on your side of the cabin and I'll stay on mine."

"Fine." Mia agreed with a nod of her head.

And so for the next several days quite filled the small cabin. The girls didn't say anything to one another. The only time one of them got to talk was during their daily actives when they were once again reunited with their former cabin mates.

"So how's it going?" Susan questioned as they started to put away their archery equipment. Susan and the rest of the girls were curious about how the great punishment was working out, and they were all more then a little surprise that it hadn't ended in one last huge fight that would without a doubt send both girls home.

"It's quiet." Mia reveled with a shake of her head. It was all so silent in the isolation cabin with only her thoughts to keep her going. "She doesn't say anything to me and I don't say anything to her."

"Well that's depressing." Susan retorted this story was not at all interesting. "Maybe you should try talking to her. Become friends or something anythings better then spending the rest of the summer in perpetual silence."

Mia took a deep breath as she thought about her friends words.

"I'll think about it." Was all Mia said before she parted ways with Susan and started to make her way back toward the isolation cabins.

OOooooOO

It was quite in the isolation cabin as it had been for the last few days. The girls were stuck in doors that day because of a pretty bad rainstorm. The rain was hitting against the roof of the cabin, and the wind was hollowing loudly.

Vivi was seating on her bed with a book open, over the last few days she had started on her schools summer reading list, but right now her mind just couldn't get focus on _To Kill a Mockingbird. _She lifted her head and looked over at Mia who was writing in a leather bound journal.

"I can't do this anymore," Vivi exclaimed suddenly startling the other girl with wide eyes. "it's too quiet in here."

"Well what do you want me to say?" Mia retorted closing the journal as she sat up in bed, amusement in her voice. It had after all been Vivi who had suggested that they each stay on their own side of the cabin.

"I don't know, anything?" Vivi exclaims as she slammed her own book and throwing her hands up in frustration. "Why don't we play twenty questions?"

"Okay, but I go first." Mia decided as she slid off the bed and walked over to were she dropped her duffle bag. If she was going to play this game she was also going to productive.

"Fine." Vivi agreed as she went to grab her own duffle bag.

"Okay so first question..." Mia started a hand on her hip as she thought long and hard about her first question. "I got it an easy one favorite color?"

"My favorite color is green, what about yours?" Vivi returned cocking her head to the side.

"Red." Mia returned and for several minutes the girls continued playing this silly little game. The games had gone from favorite Disney Princess, Merida for Vivi and Tiana for Mia, to favorite subject in school Math for Mia and English for Vivian.

"Oh I got one." Vivi said after moment as she down on her bed. There things had been put away, and in the upcoming days she was certain they would be able to make the place at least a little more homey. "Date of birth?"

"October 7th, I'm a libra." Vivian's eyes had gone wide in shock. It had to be a coincidence there was surely a million people who were born on October 7th. So okay the physical similarities were more then a little weird but it was...

"What about you?" Mia questioned unaware of her roommates conflicted thoughts. "When's your birthday?" Mia asked as she took in Vivi's confused gaze.

"October 7th." Vivi said quietly but in the quite of the room she might as well had screamed her reply. Mia looked up then her own eyes going wide in shock.

"October 7th." Mia repeated, she didn't believe in coincidences. She was of the belief that things didn't just happen. "Where were you born?" Mia asked if they were born in two different places then perhaps this was all just some type of strange insanity, of that Mia was certain.

"At Santa Barbara General Hospital." This was insanity Mia thought. She had been born at Santa Barbara General Hospital she had seen it on her birth certificate.

"I was born at Santa Barbara General Hospital." Mia said taking a deep breath. "D...do you have a picture of your parents. Of your mom and dad?" Mia questioned perhaps the two girls had been adopted and separated at birth. "My parents are divorced but I have a picture of my mom and a crumpled up picture of my dad. I'm sure you have nicer pictures of your parents." Mia rambled she had to take a deep breath to stop herself from going into hysterics. She slid off her bed and unzipped her duffle bag pulling out a box that held her families pictures.

"I just have a crumpled up picture of my dad." Vivi replied softly but in the quiet of the room she might as well had shouted. Vivi said getting off her bed as well as she opened up her duffle bag and pulled out a picture. "You have a crumpled up picture of your dad, and I have a crumpled up picture of my mom, and we were both born on October 7th at Santa Barbara General Hospital." Vivi said recounting the crazy situation the two girls had found themselves in.

"Yeah." Mia answered as she came to stand beside Vivi. Silently the two girls took deep breaths and lifted the two pictures together joining the ripped edges together once again.

It was a black and white picture from a wedding eight years ago. Olivia and Fitz hands held, bright smiles as they looked into one another's eye. Love and happiness was clear in their looks and body language.

"Oh my god." The two twins said simultaneously and a heavy silence followed.

"We're like sisters." Vivi said softly as she turned to look at the other girl. To look at her sister, she had a sister, a sister she hadn't known about for eight years.

"Vivi we're like twins." Mia corrected they were twins. Twins the word just seem to reverberate throughout her brain. "Hi." Mia greeted tears in her blue eyes.

"Hi." Vivi repeated laughing a little as she wrapped her arms around Mia in a hug. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe it either." Mia said and the two girls stayed locked in a silent embrace tears rolling down their face. The two sisters were back together again and they were determined that they would never be apart again.

OOooooOO

In the week that had followed what could only be termed as the _revelation_. Mia and Vivi had spent all of there available time together. They had gotten to know one another, they had gotten to know what there home lives where about, they had gotten to know that despite there difference they were alike in so many ways.

"I've got a brilliant idea!" Vivi exclaimed one afternoon as the two girls returned from lunch. It was cloudy outside and there was a high chance of rain. That meant that the afternoon activities would more then likely be canceled. And the girls would have several hours to themselves before dinner time.

"A brilliant idea?" Mia questioned with a quirked eyebrow as she kicked off her shoes and landed face first onto her small bed. "This I've got to hear."

"Well you want to meet dad, and I'm just dying to meet mom. So why don't we switch places for awhile and get to know them?"

"Switch places?" Mia repeated the idea was more then a little strange. She was certain that her mother would recognize the differences in the girl that she had raised for eight years. "For one thing, dad will be able to tell the difference, I have pierced ears and for another this is a crazy idea."

"You're wrong it's a brilliant idea." Vivi said with a smile, "And we can fix my ears. I'm sure youtube has a video or two about how to pierce someones ears."

"Okay I am not going to learn how to pierce your ears watching a youtube video." Mia retorted her eyes going wide as she slide off of her bed.

"Come on we've got to do this." Vivi replied she had been thinking about this all day. The two girls were twins, identical twins to boot, the two of them could most definitely switch lives with no one being the wiser. "After everything you've told me mom sounds even more amazing then I could have ever imagined. We've got to do this."

Mia waited several moments as she took a deep breath. Vivi's eyes had gone wide and they were filling with tears, and Mia could feel her resolve crumbling. She nibbled on her lower lip and ran a hand through her hair. "If we do this eventually they'll have to unswitch us."

"They'll have to unswitch us." Vivi agreed with a nod of her head. "And before that we could figure out a way to get mom and daddy back together."

"Getting..." Mia scoffed a little in disbelief, "getting mom and dad back together. How the heck are we suppose to get the two of them back together?"

"I don't know but you said yourself that mom hasn't really been out with anyone in forever. And dad always says he doesn't have enough time to date anyone but really I know he's still in love with mom. I've seen him looking at pictures of the two of them."

Mia listened to her sister and took several deep breaths. "We're going to be grounded for life."

"Don't worry mom and dad will be too happy to even think about punishing us." Vivi promised crossing her heart.

OOooooOO

Over the next few days Mia and Vivi had put there plan into work. The first step was to pierce Vivi's ears because as Mia said it would be impossible to go to camp with pierced ears and then come home without them.

"Okay it's going to be fine." Mia promised as she picked up a needle, a marker, and a bowl of ice cubes. She didn't know if she was saying this to her sister or if she was trying to reassure herself that this was a good idea. "I've watched the video a handful of times, and I believe that I've got the gist of how to do this."

"You _believe_?" Vivi replied scoffing in disbelief as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes growing wide in complete horror. Taking one deep breath Vivi closed her eyes and laid back down on the bed. "Let's just get this over with it."

"I got it don't worry." Mia said softly, "I'm your sister and I promise that I'm not going to hurt you."

"I believe you." The two girls were silent as Mia sat down beside her. She placed two marks on Mia's ears and placed the ice behind her ear. She left the cold ice there for several seconds allowing it to numb the earlobe. She lifted the needle and Mia was thankful that the other girl had chosen to shut her eyes. As the needle pierced Vivi's earlobe she couldn't stop the scream of pain that filled the small cabin.

The second step to happen was a mural. A collection of family pictures with their names underneath. Introduction and information was given from Grandma Maya, to Lauren and everyone in between. Next was blueprints on their various homes so that they wouldn't confuse the laundry room for the dinning room. Going into the wrong room would certainly be a big giveaway that perhaps something strange was going on.

"Mia I need a moment." Vivi said after a moment as she ran a hand over her face. "My brain feels like its about to explode if you give me one more fact."

Mia sighed deeply. "This was your idea I was just being through."

"Through right." Vivi said with a roll of her eyes. "I would really hate to see you studying for a test."

"Test are worse." Mia promised "If you want I could make some flash cards, and perhaps a digram? I wonder if anyone has markers and thread?"

"Okay stop." Vivian exclaimed suddenly standing in front of Mia. Her hands going to her sisters shoulders, she resisted the urge to shake the other girl, because she was seriously starting to freak her out with the way she was pacing backwards and forwards her arms moving around frantically. "You need to take a deep breath because another minute of whatever it is your doing is going to cause you to pass out."

"Right." Mia replied taking the deep breath. She could admit that perhaps she had gone about this whole switch thing a little frantically. She couldn't really help herself. After agreeing to her sisters plan she was just bound and determined to make this plan as rock solid as possible. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Vivi replied as she cocked her head to the side. "It's what sisters are for." Mia couldn't stop herself from laughing at that comment and for the first tim she truly believe that it really was going to be okay.

"Sisters." Mia said with a bright smile as she looked beside her to see her sister smiling back at her. "I still can't believe I have a sister, a twin sister."

"I know it's pretty amazing." Vivi replied as she wrapped an arm around her in a tight hug. "And we have the perfect plan so will always be able to spend time together."

"Okay." Mia nodded her head quickly, "Let's start over again and this time I promise not to freak out."

"Okay once more." Vivi agreed and this time Mia went over the basics of her family tree and house plan once more. And this time it was finished without any additional freak outs.

OOooooOO

In the weeks that followed it was easier then the two girls anticipated to slip into one another's life. Everyone just seemed to except that Mia was now Vivi and that Vivi was now Mia. They knew the hard parts would come when they went back home around people who knew them.

Their plan had come together easily. Getting to know relatives, friends, and floor plans of the house.

"Well ladies," Verna greeted as she appeared at the isolation cabin on the last day of camp. She was pleased that the girls had managed to get along, and that no blood had been shed. "I'm very proud of the two of you. I haven't heard of complaint from any of the counsellors."

"You were right to put us in here." Mia pipped in helpfully.

"Well I'm glad you agree Vivian." Verna replied brightly as she dug into her satchel. She didn't get to see the glee that crossed the girls faces in having fooled another person. "Anyway I wanted to deliver your plane tickets. Vivian you'll be leaving in soon the number eight bus. Mia you'll be leaving in two hours on the number twelve bus."

"Thanks." The two girls said simultaneously as they excepted the two tickets Verna was handing out to them. With a nod of her head she turned and left the two girls alone once again.

"You ready for this." Mia asked for what was surely the millionth time over the last few days. The idea of stepping into someone else's life, even her twin sister was more then a little weird.

"Yes I'm ready." Vivi promised placing her hands on Mia's shoulder. "We're ready for this. We've studied and studied now is our chance for some practical practice."

_Practical Practice, _Mia can't stop herself from snorting with laughter. "Your right were ready. Your going to go home to mom and learn about why they broke up."

"And your going to go home with dad and learn how they got together. And then in two weeks time I'll tell mom that I'm really you and they'll have to come together to unswitch us."

"And they'll remember how much they love each other and get back together." Mia said with a nodded of her head she had heard the plan many times and could recall almost completely by memory.

"The number eight bus has arrived." One of the camp counsellors exclaimed. And Mia smiled brightly as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around her new found friend and sisters body, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't forget to give mom a hug from me."

"I won't and give dad a hug from me." Vivi replied filling tears welling up in her eyes. Letting her go she watched her sister make her way toward one of the school buses and gave the other girl a quick wave goodbye.

Coming to camp she had never suspected that she would meet a long lost twin sisters, and now that she knew about her she was walking away from her again. If there plan was successful then the two of them and their parents would never have to be separated again.

OOooooOO

**Author Notes: **So the girls now know that they're twins, and they have devised a plan to get their parents back together again. It took me forever to figure out just how I was going to make it all happen. So please leave me with your thoughts of the big reveal! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

P.S.: So sorry if you've recieved mulitple emails from this chapter the fanfiction website was being weird when I tried to update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

As the plane made its final descent into San Francisco International Airport Mia took one deep shaky breath of air. She remained herself, for what was surely the millionth time since she got aboard the airline, that she could do this. Since she had first learned what the word _dad _meant she had waited for this moment.

She had waited, had _hoped _for a chance to meet her father. She had wanted to know if he was a dad like on television, someone who was warm and full of advice and a while timed joke, or if he was _cold_ a person who was more interested in his work then in his family. Now that she was going to get a chance to meet him she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and sliver of dread trailing down her spine.

She could do this, she had to do _this. _The plan that she and Vivian had concocted would only work if she took that step off of the airplane and toward the busy airport.

"Ms. Grant?" Mia jumped a little at the gentle touch to her shoulder. She had been so in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized the flight attendant had appeared beside her. Her Uncle Huck would be appalled at her lack of awareness.

"Yes?" Mia questioned, it still felt weird to be called Ms. Grant she was certain that it was going to feel even weirder to be called Vivian for the next few weeks.

"You'll be the first one off the plane today. Why don't you get your things together so when the plane reaches the gate you'll be ready to meet your dad?"

"Right." She said nodding her head quickly as she picked up her dark brown messenger bag. She turned off her iPad and placed it in her bag. Taking another deep breath she glanced out of the window as the large airplane made its way toward its final destination and prayed that the butterflies she had been battling for most of the day would finally disappear.

As it turned out the butterflies didn't disappear, instead they had seemed to multiply and increase in their intensity.

"Ladybug." She had stopped in her track at the deep baritone voice. The man attached to the voice had a large smile on his face, his blue-grey eyes were twinkling with happiness, and his arms were outstretched. She wouldn't have been able to stop the tears or the speed of her legs as she hurried toward those outstretched arms.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as his arms wrapped around her, and picked her up swinging her around in circles. She buried her head in his chest. He smelled of expensive cologne, and of peppermint gum. She briefly wondered if somewhere deep inside her remembered this smell from when she was baby.

"Oh Vivi I've missed you so much ladybug." He said kissing the side of her head before placing her back on the ground. "I hope you were absolutely miserable because six weeks is too long for you to be away."

"Daddy." She said with a small laugh as she buried herself into his side. She felt a little unsure of what she was supposed to say in response. Felling nervous Mia tucked back her hair and looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"Vivian Grant did you pierce your ears?"

Oh right the ear-piercing thing that was supposed to be new. Mia's ears had been pierced for as long as she could remember.

"It's okay dad one of the other girls at camp did it! She watched a YouTube video and I've been totally taking care of it and it won't get infected or anything." Fitz sighed heavily, Vivi was supposed to wait to get her ears pierce on her 13th birthday. Instead she had let some eight year old who had only ever watched a YouTube video pierce her ears.

Before Fitz could say anything more a voice interrupted their conversation

"Excuse me, Mr. Grant." The flight attendant said interrupting their conversation. "I just need your I.D., and for you to sign out your daughter."

"Right." Fitz replied with a nod of his head as he took out his wallet and signed the piece of paper the other woman had given him. Within moments the other woman had taken the papers out of his hand, returned his wallet, and went on her way. Taking a deep breath Fitz turned his attention back to his daughter. "Well Vivian do you have anymore surprises for me? A tattoo perhaps?"

"No nothing else." Mia replied as her father chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss a top her head before taking her hand in his own.

"Good, let's get you home. I was thinking that I could cook out for your first night back home?"

"That sounds really good daddy." She replied as he took her hand in his and making their way toward baggage claim. She briefly wondered what her mom was doing and if Vivian was having a good time with their mother.

OOooooOO

"So kid your mom had to have an emergency meeting." Vivi looked beside her at her Uncle Harrison in the town car that had picked them up from the airport. She had been surprise to find the man waiting for her with a bright smile. He had told her that her mother had had an emergency that couldn't be help so he was sent to pick her up.

"You already said that Uncle Harry." Vivi replied with a grin not wanting her uncle to think she was upset over her mother's inability to pick her up. On the contrary she was enjoying getting a look around Washington, D.C. She had never been to D.C. before and had instead been interested to see the Washington Monument, the White House, and all the other sights. She wondered if she would be able to talk her mother into taking to see some of these sights.

"I know you did. But your mother wouldn't have taken the meeting unless it was important. It's not everyday that a congressman finds a video camera in his office."

Vivi couldn't stop herself from snorting with laughter. As she composed herself the town car came to a stop outside of an elegant office complex. She took a deep breath as the town cars door opened up and gave a smile up to driver as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Vivi was quite as she got in the elevator. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. She had already learned from Mia that their mother was nice and cool, but she wanted to see for herself, and she hoped that the other woman was everything that she had ever hoped for.

As she stepped into the busy law office Vivi came to a stop as she heard a female voice that she knew instantly was her mother's.

"Kelly listen you run an important news network. The country is dependent on you guys telling the stories that are important to the American people. Do you really want to be known as the news agency that released a congressional sex tape?" It was silent for a moment and she could hear her mother walking around her office the clicking of her high heels filling the small room. "That's an excellent choice Kelly. We should have lunch in a few days, I'd love to catch up." Her mother said hanging up the phone and opening the door to her office.

For a moment she was simply awestruck. Her mother was undeniable beautiful, her skin color was a lovely and flawless brown, her thick black hair flowed to her shoulders, and she was dressed in a white sheath dress that hugged her curves. As their eyes contacted a wide smile spread across her face.

"Baby girl!" Her mother exclaimed as she hurried toward Vivi. Not waiting for her mother to finish coming for her Vivi started moving toward her mother. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and they were wrapped in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much baby girl." Olivia said as she peppered her daughters face in kisses.

"I've missed you too mom." Vivi replied with a laugh at her mom's kisses.

"Let me look at you!" Olivia exclaimed as she cupped her daughters face in hers, and gave the younger girl a once over. After six weeks away Olivia was certain that there should be something different about her little girl, but despite the time away she looked just same. "I hope you had a miserable time because six weeks away from you is much too long."

"Summer camp was..." Vivi trailed off thinking of a word to describe her time away at Camp Calloway, "interesting."

"Well in that case what do you say we go home, order some dinner, and you can tell me everything about camp."

"That sounds like fun, mom." Vivi agreed and the two walked out of the office saying a quick goodbye to the staff that was left behind the two women walked out of the office and toward the awaiting town car.

OOooooOO

Later that night Mia laid in her new bed. She was exhausted, following her first day in her new room, but she couldn't fall asleep just yet. She had to call Vivi and find out how everything was doing in D.C., reaching under her pillow she pulled out her iPad and opened FaceTime. Quickly she found her sisters information and waited for it to process.

"You do know it's like after midnight here?" Vivi questioned sleeping filling her voice as she sat up in her bed.

"I know I'm sorry." Mia apologized with a small smile, "I just had to know how everything's going."

"Mom is pretty amazing. I listened as she chewed out this lady on the telephone, and then we went out to lunch and everyone in the room knew who she was. It was like having lunch with a movie star. What about dad? What did the two of you do?"

"Dad grilled a steaks and he told me all about his summer working at the law firm. He's really smart and he always has a funny story to tell."

"Yeah we have pretty amazing parents."

"They are pretty great, and tomorrow I'm going to ask dad how he and mom met."

"Well good luck. But we should probably only talk through email for now."

"I agree. I'll email you tomorrow if I get anything good. I love you Vivi."

"I love you too Mia." Vivi replied ending the conversation and laying her iPad back on her bedside counter she closed her eyes going back asleep completely unaware that Maya had heard some of her conversation from behind Vivi partially closed bedroom door.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Please don't forget to review!


End file.
